


Lams Seventeen Parody

by Starlord2004



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Heathers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2004/pseuds/Starlord2004
Summary: Alexander and John are aware that their relationship is life threatening, but they still wish that they could be free to love whomever they choose. Also, they couldn't bare to part with one another no matter how hard they tried.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [They_Dont_Call_Me_Jakey_D_For_Nothing (uncreativeusername)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativeusername/gifts).



(Alexander):  
This could cause danger  
Cause grave danger  
It's like we're chasing a fake prize  
This is a huge risk  
We face abandonment  
You can't control who lives, who dies  
We can't keep doing this, we have to get out  
Yet I'd still come right back to you  
This just is so hard to do  
Don’t you want a life with me?  
I know that we can't be free  
To love whomever we choose  
But I find myself needing you  
I can't set my feelings free  
People would hurt us  
(John):  
Maybe kill us  
(Alexander):  
All their hatred fully shows  
But we lie low  
(John):  
Try to avoid death  
(Alexander):  
And try to keep blood off our clothes  
I don't like hiding  
(John):  
That's not an option  
(Alexander):  
But that's how liberty for all dies  
I'll make it alright  
(John):  
I love you, but-  
(Alexander puts his finger over John's mouth to silence him)  
(Alexander):  
Don't stop looking in my eyes  
(John):  
Your eyes  
(Sorry, these lyrics were too good to change)  
(Alexander):  
Why can't we be free,  
To love whomever we choose?  
(Both):  
Despite what the good lord says  
I can't help but fall for you  
If God loves us equally  
Why can't we have the right  
(Alexander):  
To be what we want to be  
And do what we want to do  
(John):  
Want to be with you  
(Alexander):  
Want to be with you   
(Both):  
My whole life  
(Alexander):  
Yeah. We're in danger  
(John):  
In grave danger  
(Both):  
But I don't know what I'd do if I lost you  
(Alexander):  
Kiss me harder  
(John):  
Even more often  
(Alexander):  
Cherish it while we have the time  
(John):  
I don't care if we can't be free  
(Alexander):  
Regardless you're who I choose  
(John):  
We'll never the right  
(Alexander):  
But you're still the one that I want to choose  
(John):  
The one I want to choose  
(Both):  
The one I want to choose

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! Right now I'm working on a Leebury Fight For Me parody


End file.
